


They Met on the Playground

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: here we go friends. i wrote 7k of malum in 3 hours because i got deep in my feelings. this is like. from the actual beginning at age like 9 when they met and then their story. enjoy.





	They Met on the Playground

They met on the playground. Calum was doing the monkeybars to show off to his sister, and Michael was waiting his turn by the ladder. It was one of the rare days when they could come out of uniform, and Calum was wearing a really cool power rangers shirt. When Calum dropped off of the last bar, he waited at the end and gloated at his sister, telling her how much cooler he was because he didn’t need to walk while doing them. Michael began swinging himself across the bars, skipping one on every other swing. Calum watched in fascination. When Michael dropped off, he noticed the boy’s sister had run off.

“You have to show me how you could skip one!” Calum said.

“Its super easy! You just gotta kinda swing more. Here, I’ll show you! Oh, by the way, I’m Michael.”

“I’m Calum. And that girl you saw me with was my sister Mali. She’s older than me. I’m 9.”

“Really?! I am too! I really like your shirt, by the way.”

“Thanks! My mum got it for me a few days ago.” Calum said. He noticed the boy had a small lisp, but he thought it was sort of cool.

They walked over to the ladder of the monkeybars and Michael climbed up first, so he could teach the other boy how to skip a bar.

“’Kay. First you gotta get on, obviously. Then I usually skip the second bar. You just kinda…swing. Make it further than normal.”

Calum got up onto the bar and tried what Michael said. He almost accomplished it, but he was interrupted by the teachers whistling to signify that it was time to go inside. Calum dropped off the bar and started walking back to the lines to go inside.

“Hey, do you wanna play tomorrow at recess? I can maybe see if you could sit at our table at lunch if you wanna too.” Calum suggested.

Michael beamed, nodding.

“Yeah! I think my friend said he wouldn’t be here tomorrow, so then I can eat with you!”

They nodded, smiling happily and walking inside.

“See you tomorrow Cal!”

“Bye Mikey!”

The pair became practically inseparable throughout the years. As they grew up, their friendship grew stronger. Michael learned that Calum was really shy and didn’t really like talking to adults or asking questions in class. In the few classes Michael had with him, he would ask the questions for Calum. Michael was always there for the other boy, just as Calum was for Michael. They started hanging out more outside of school as well.  Calum was so normal to see at Michael’s house that he didn’t have to knock or anything anymore, and he was welcome whenever. The same went for Michael. The boys knew that they could always come over, no matter what time it was.

When they were 13, things got crazier, as they do when you become a teenager. They started discovering new emotions, and girls, and it was a whole lot of everything. Calum was still shy and more introverted, even in his teen years, and Michael, as always, would help him out. One day, Calum told Michael about a girl he thought was cute and wanted to date but was too afraid to ask, so Michael, being the good friend he is, went up to the girl and told her his friend thought she was cute. She was flattered, and they ended up dating for a couple weeks. Michael totally took complete credit. But when they broke up, Michael spent all of spring break at Calum’s house comforting him, telling him that she was a girl and girls are weird.

At school, Calum and Michael would always have lunch together. They’d talk about whatever came to mind; usually it was some new band they got into, or occasionally a pretty girl. Sometimes Michael would tell Calum that he thought a boy was cute, but he didn’t really elaborate, and he would usually follow up with “but I’m not gay”. Calum wouldn’t think too much into it.

The two would also practically live with each other. Calum would always be at Michael’s house. If Calum’s mother made him stay home, Michael would be over. It was a constant cycle of always being together. They’d even sleep over most times; they would come over after school, stay for dinner, then sleep over. It really was the best for the boys.

The boys are 16, a flurry of hormones and emotions and anxieties. Michael tells Calum he wants to start a band, and Calum excitedly tells him that he would join. Soon, they meet Luke, and Michael realizes that the kid he’s been hating for a year actually has a pretty good voice, so Michael lets him be the singer of the band. The trio starts posting covers on YouTube and they’re all shocked with the success.

Luke and Michael start hanging out more and more, which shocks both of them, seeing that a year ago they both wanted the other dead. But, as it turns out, Luke is pretty cool, and Michael isn’t as intimidating as Luke thought. Michael finds himself slowly falling for the younger boy, but he refuses to admit it. Michael decides he needs some time with Calum to clear his mind.

One night, when they’re up in Michael’s room playing video games, the power goes out. Both flinch at the sudden darkness, but then laugh because they realized it was just because of a storm. Like they always do, they threw the controllers on the ground and got into bed. It wasn’t weird for them, they’d been sleeping in the same bed for as long as they can remember. But tonight felt different.

“Hey Cal? Y’know how I used to, like, tell you how cute I thought Alex Gaskarth is?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I think Luke is too. I dunno. Maybe I’m going crazy.”

“Are you gay?”

And Michael stays quiet for a moment.

“No. I’m into girls. But Luke is cute. I dunno.”

“Okay. What are you gonna do?”

“I dunno. What should I do? He’s our bandmate.”

“Oh. Yeah. That, uh, that complicates things a bit. What do you wanna do?”

“Kiss him. Maybe other stuff. Shut up.” Michael says when Calum snorts.

“I don’t think you should start with the ‘other stuff’, just a word of advice.”

“Shut up! Oh my god, shut up, stop talking.” Michael laughs, whacking Calum with a pillow, thanking all deities that it’s dark so Calum doesn’t see his strawberry cheeks.

“But seriously, I mean, do you even know if Luke is into guys?”

Michael groans.

“No. I dunno. This sucks, Cal.”

“I know. It’s okay. And just to be clear, even if you were gay, you’d still be my best friend and I’ll still love you.”

Michael’s heart swells about five times it’s size. He cuddles into Calum.

“Thanks, man. Same goes for you.”

When Michael does end up talking to Luke about it, it’s…a lot. For both. They end up not really talking, so much as kissing, which is great for Michael, but also the end of the world.

“So, uh. I’m, like. I think I’m super into you, kinda, but don’t, like, think I’m gay, cause I’m not, I’m still really into girls and boobs and all that, but you’re pretty cute, and-“

“Wait _what_?”

“Oh, god, listen-“

“No, Mike- _me?_ ” Luke asks, completely shocked.

“…Yes?” Michael says.

“You. Like me.”

“Yes Luke! Now-“

“Wait. _Really?_ Like, actual like? Like like?”

“Oh my god, yes you idiot, like like, what are you, six?”

“Shut up. How do you know?”

“Cause I wanna kiss you, and I’m pretty sure that’s not usually how friends like each other-“

“Wait _what?_ You wanna _kiss_ me?”

Michael tightens his hood around his face, hoping he’ll suffocate.

“Yes.”

Luke stays silent for a moment.

“What’s stopping you?” Luke says, almost silently. Michael thinks he’s had a stroke.

“Are you-“

“Yeah, I mean, I haven’t really kissed a guy before, but it would be the same as kissing a girl, right?”

“I mean, I guess. I haven’t…either. Kissed a guy. I’ve kissed plenty of girls before, so I mean.” Michael lies. He’s the world’s biggest kiss virgin. He doesn’t count the one time he and Calum got dared to at a party because it didn’t _count_. They were dared to. And their lips barely even met.

“Then I mean, I guess…go for it?” Luke says, moving forward.

_Oh god,_ Michael thinks, _this is it. This is the moment._

They both lean in at the same time and their noses bang against each other, so they pull away laughing and rubbing their noses. But then, oh god then, Luke puts his hand on the back of Michael’s head and pulls him in and Michael thinks that if it wasn’t a stroke before, it surely is now, because Luke is coming closer and shutting his eyes and _oh that’s probably something I should do too_. And then their lips meet, and its really weird because it’s Luke, his bandmate, former enemy, and its just…a lot. But his lips feel really nice against Michael’s, and, woah, that’s _his own hand_ going up to Luke’s neck, against his will, what the fuck is happening. But then Michael’s left wanting more, and he knows that in all the movies they guy always swipes his tongue on the girl’s lip or sucks on it, but Luke’s a dude, does it work the same? Everything feels so good, so _right_ , but then Luke’s mom’s car beeps, signaling she’s home, and both boys jump out of their skin, immediately pulling away from the other.

Michael looks at Luke and stays silent.

“So, uh. Do you…are you any more…did that clarify anything?” Luke asks.

_Yeah, I’m about to go have a sexuality crisis._

“I guess?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Good. Did you wanna record that cover now?”

“Uh, actually mum told me I had to be home in, like, ten minutes, so. Rain check?”

“Yeah, totally. See you later!”

“Yeah. Bye, see you later.”

Michael’s entire walk home is spent questioning everything about himself. When he gets home, he opens his laptop to watch youtube to drown out his…everything, honestly. But, as is his life, he can’t remember his password, so he has to email himself a code. When he checks his email, he finds a new email from, oh _fucking hell_ , Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson! What the entire fucking _fuck?_

_Hey man ! I saw one of your covers with Luke and I was super impressed! We’re actually in the need for an opener, do you wanna come? I know it’s super short notice._

_Let me know !_

_Louis_

Michael promptly jumps around his room and fucking _cries_ a little, don’t judge him. Then, he swiftly unplugs his laptop and _sprints_ around the house, laptop in tow, looking for his mom. He runs into his _dog_ first, and shows him the email. Finally, he finds his mom.

“Mum! Mum, mum, mum, _mum,_ look! Look, look, look!”

“Michael, sweetie, slow down, let me read.”

Michael is practically vibrating in his socks.

“Who is this Louis guy?”

“ _Mum_ , he’s in One Direction! Y’know _What Makes You Beautiful_ , One Direction!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Please, please, please, this is my dream, you know it is, please mum _please please_ , I really think this is our break, you know how much we work on it, how much it means to us, _please please_ I’ll do anything to go _please._ ” Michael begs.

Karen raises an eyebrow.

“Will you go to school?”

“Yes, please, I’ll go until I can’t anymore cause of tour, then I’ll go get a doctorate in some shitty thing I don’t care about or whatever, I’ll do anything, please mum _please.”_

“Do the other boys know?”

“Not yet, I figured you’d be the hardest one to get to comply- “

“More than Liz?”

“Oh, shit, you’re right, let me go tell Luke-“

“Watch the language, Michael-“

“Kay, sorry, gotta go tell Luke-“ Michael says, running off to go get his phone before he sprints, again, to Luke, with his laptop not even shut.

He gets to Luke’s house and runs into it.

“Well hello to you too, Michael.”

“Hi Liz! Me and Luke are about to annoy you to death about something, just prepare. Give us like, five seconds.” And Michael runs to Luke’s room.

“Luke! Luke, Luke, fuck, dude, fuckin- read this! Luke, read it-“

“Okay, hold on-“

“No, fuck off, _now_ , its _important_.”

Luke takes Michael’s laptop and nearly _drops_ it, Michael catches it and throws it on the bed and jumps around with Luke.

“Holy _shit_! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!”

“I fucking know! I was just trying to recover my password and saw, fuckin, _Louis Tomlinson_ , in my inbox!”

“We gotta go convince mum. Help me. She’s gonna be worse than yours.”

“I know. C’mon. Bring the email.”

The boys go downstairs.

“Mum, okay, I’m about to talk your ears off and then Michael’s going to right after but you have to listen and you can’t zone out or else I may actually hate you for the rest of my life, okay?”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Michael got this email, show her, and it’s from Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, y’know, _What Makes You Beautiful_ , One Direction. It’s my-our- dream, mum, you know it is, you know how hard I’ve tried for it, you know how much we go through, mum, please please _please_ let me go, _please_ , and then talk sense into Karen and Joy and Anne Marie, please please, we need this mum, we really do please _please_.”

“Luke-“

“Liz, I know, my mum was talking me off about it too but, look at it this way okay? We don’t wanna be, _can’t_ be, just a garage band. This is our _thing._ People are meant to be doctors, or teachers, whatever. We are meant to be musicians, and this is our break. I don’t know how it’s gonna happen or how it’s gonna turn out, but if we turn this down we might be coffee shop musicians forever. If we take it and it doesn’t work out, at least we tried it. This is such a chance, Mrs. Hemmings, please, and Luke is our singer, we can’t have a band without a singer, that’s like Green Day without Billie Joe. We need this.”

“Michael, Luke… this is big. I understand. I can’t give you the answer right now. Let me talk to your parents and Ash and Calum’s parents, okay? See if they’re okay with it? I’m not too keen on pulling you lot out of school though-“

“Mum Michael barely even shows anymore-“

“ _but,_ if they all agree, I could come with you boys and serve sort of as a tutor. So you wouldn’t miss school.”

“Really? Wait, is that a yes?” Luke suggests, voice getting higher in excitement.

“It’s a maybe. Let me talk to the other mums, okay?”

“Yes, yes, okay, thank you, love you, Mike, let’s go tell Calum.”

“I texted him and he said Ash was already over, let’s go.”

“Be safe boys!”

“Thanks mum!” Both boys yell.

When they arrive to Calum’s house, they barrel downstairs.

“Cal _um! Calum, Cal, Ash!_ Where the _fuck_ are you guys?” Michael yells, trying every room.

When they find them, they nearly knock the door down.

“Fuck, just be in the living room! We looked everywhere! But, fuck, guys, look! Read it!”

Not even past the sender line, Calum’s eyes widen.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Ashton repeats the sentiment.

“This…Louis? As in suspenders, fairy lookin Louis?”

“One Direction Louis? Yes, Calum, that’s him, Louis fucking Tomlinson sent me an email asking us to tour with them.”

“Holy _shit!_ ”

“I _know!_ ”

“My mum would probably be fine with me going since I’m basically done with school, but holy _shit,_ guys. Guys!”

“I know! Cal, would your mum be down?”

“I dunno, are your guys’s?”

“Liz said maybe, but I told her to talk some sense into your mums and Michael’s. She said she’d come with and tutor, so that fixes the whole no school thing.”

“Holy _fuck_! We might tour with One Direction!”

“I know!”

The boys all stand and get into a big, jumping, group hug. Michael loves these boys so much. He might love Louis a bit more though.

The mums all agree that they can tour, and all of them might cry a little (a lot). They’ve moved into one giant 5sos house in London, and he actually lives with them now, so Michael is sort of in heaven. He rooms with Calum, and Luke and Ashton room together. Even though they all have separate beds, Michael finds himself cuddling into Calum’s most nights. Just for a sense of home.

Home. Michael gets really homesick sometimes. When he isn’t with Calum, he’s cuddled up beside Luke, and usually they quietly make out for a bit until they get too tired and fall asleep. Luke has become quite a good kisser. It super messes with Michael’s head sometimes, and he’s dreading the day that Luke feels his dick hard against him. It happens, he’s a young boy, it’s fine. He isn’t gay though. When the nights of the muke make out sessions come, Ashton knows that he can go sleep in Michael’s bed. Calum secretly loves those nights because he loves talking to Ashton. Sometimes he notices how comfortable he is talking to the older boy and it surprises him, because he’s usually so shy, but with Ashton he isn’t.

Calum’s always most comfortable with Michael in his room, though. They’ve been friends for what feels like forever, and it’s just more comfortable with Michael. They both have awful sleep patterns, so they stay up until past midnight just talking.

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re, like, my best friend.”

“I know. You’re mine too.”

“Even though you make out with Luke?” Calum teases.

Michael throws a pillow across the room at him. Calum laughs.

“That’s different.” Michael says. “But for what it’s worth… I’d make out with you too.”

“Thanks. I’d make out with you too.” Calum says.

Michael’s stomach flips. That made him feel something he’s never felt with Luke, oh no. Michael blames it on the late hour.

“I’m tired. G’night Mikey.”

“Night Cal.”

Michael flips onto his other side and curls into a ball. He tries not to overthink the effect Calum’s words had on him.

By now, they’ve been on the road for a couple weeks and Michael thinks he might just be the slightest bit in love with Harry. Maybe that’s because he’s a shiny, pretty pop star with great hair and tattoos that make Michael’s mouth water, maybe that’s because Harry is really nice to him, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that he likes cuddling Harry and Harry doesn’t push him off.

He hasn’t been cuddling or making out with Luke recently very much because they both realized very soon how thin bunk curtains are. In about the first week of touring, Liz had seen Michael’s foot hanging out of Luke’s bunk and both boys were too mortified to look each other in the eye for a few days. They don’t really talk about it, but there’s this silent agreement that they probably shouldn’t anymore. But Michael hangs out with Harry, and it’s fine.

One day, he’s one the 1D bus and cuddled up beside Harry. Harry’s big, tattooed arm is slung around Michael’s slim shoulders, and Michael’s face is tucked into Harry’s neck. He’s almost asleep, but then Harry’s deep voice slithers words and Michael’s brain wakes up again.

“Wha’?”

Harry smiles.

“Just said you look cute with the new hair, emo. Quite like the black and blue.”

Michael’s heart hammers.

“Thank you. I do too.”

The two sit in silence for a bit, and then Harry starts drawing circles against Michael’s shoulder. It feels really nice, and, oh god, Michael hummed out a noise, now he’s mortified and somehow, it’s even worse than when Liz caught him and Luke making out.

Harry smiles.

“Feel good love?”

“Yeah.” Michael says, surprised he managed to get words out.

“Punch me if I’m coming on too strong, but like…is it weird if I really wanna kiss you right now?”

Michael’s head pops up directly into Harry’s jaw, and he’s blushing, because that was the complete _opposite_ of smooth.

“No. I’m sorry for that by the way.”

“It’s fine. Was that a substitute for a punch?”

“No, that was me being a clumsy idiot.”

Harry smiles and gently rubs his hand on Michael’s jaw.

“Clumsy but cute.” He says quietly.

Michael is on fire.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. Can I kiss you?”

Michael is literally, actually burning alive.

“Yeah.” He says. _Why did he say that!?!_

Harry smiles and gently guides Michael closer. He presses his lips gently to Michael’s, and Michael really thinks Harry’s the god of kissing. Fuck singing, Harry’s kisses alone can get him millions. His lips are so soft and plush against Michael’s, and his hand so gently tangled in Michael’s hair leaves the younger boy thankful he’s sitting because his knees are so weak.

When Harry pulls off, it’s only for a second, because he leans in for one last peck and then rubs their noses together.

“Was that okay?” he asks gently.

“Was that-yeah. Really okay, actually.” Michael says embarrassingly.

Harry laughs and pecks him again. Michael’s so in love.

“I’m glad.” Harry says, and Michael curls back into Harry’s neck. This time he falls asleep.

As weeks go by, Michael and Harry become more _MichaelandHarry_ , and the two are over the moon with the other. They aren’t dating, by any means, Michael thinks. He isn’t gay, he’s just super into kissing Harry and super into the idea of being fucked by him, but he isn’t gay because he still thinks Taylor Swift is really cute. See? Not gay.

Michael does room with Harry some hotel nights, and it’s nice because they share beds and make out and he doesn’t have to worry about Liz knocking the door down. He isn’t too worried about Harry feeling his dick being hard, because he’s felt Harry’s, and its fine. Michael can’t help the thoughts of sucking him off running around his head when they make out, he’s a teenage boy, leave him alone. And then when the night comes when they actually _do_ make each other come, Michael thinks he came in approximately .03 seconds. But Harry just smiled and told him it was fine, and then came himself, and Michael’s head spun with the want to feel it on his tummy, on his _tongue_ , which. Is a new one.

And then the fated day when they actually fucked. Michael lost his entire mind as Harry fingered him open and left marks on his thighs and hips. This time he prides himself on lasting as long as he did, because he truly doesn’t know how he made it past the first finger without coming. He also ran to Calum’s room after a nice shower with Harry.

“Calum I am having a mental fucking breakdown.” Michael says, entering Calum’s room in nothing but a hotel bath robe.

“Mike? What’s wrong? C’mere.” Calum says, sitting up in bed and opening the covers for Michael.

Michael falls into Calum’s arms.

“Cal, ‘member how I was super into Luke for a second and-and how I told you when the power went off?”

“Yeah, and you said you weren’t gay. Is this-“

“Cal…” Michael whimpers, shuffling closer.

“Yeah? ‘s okay, it’s okay, I’m here…”

“Cal, I think…I think. I was wrong, I think I- I think I-“ Michael stutters, beginning to cry a little.

“Hey, ‘member what I said? I said I’d still love you, I said I’d still be your best friend-“

“Cal, I know, and I love you and I know you’re my best friend but there’s just so _much_ , so many emotions clouding my head right now. And me and Haz just fucked and it was amazing and I’m totally into cock, I guess, but like. It feels so fucking _wrong_. I shouldn’t be into guys, Cal, it-“

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s wrong, Cal, I mean, it isn’t, but it is for me. _I_ shouldn’t be this way. It’s- no one in the world wants a guitarist who’s into cock.”

“Fuck the world. Also, Mikey, look at fuckin Freddie Mercury. Or Bowie. Why not you?”

“Cause I’m _me_.”

“Yes, you’re you, you’re Michael, that has a growing amount of love from fans every day. And who’s my best friend. And who, selfishly, I’m glad is having this breakdown so I don’t have to because mate, I’m super into cock too, you’re fine. It’s all good dude, the boys are fine with me, they’ll be fine with you. Everything is okay. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s just who you are.”

“Wait, you’re…”

“Gay, yeah. And you mentioned that you were into girls that one time, so maybe you’re bi instead. Mali told me she was a couple months ago, and I was like, the fuck is that. But she was like, it’s when you’re into dudes and girls. Maybe that’s what you are.”

“That…happens?”

“I guess. But for real, I love you no matter what, yeah?”

“Yeah. Love you too.”

The two stay cuddled up for a while. Calum helps Michael control his crying and breathing before cracking a joke.

“Hey, I may love you a whole lot, but I think Harry might love you a bit more if you went back to him and explained why you up and left.”

“I did, in the shower. I was like ‘I really enjoyed your cock, thank you, but I really need Calum right now, don’t expect me back tonight, see you tomorrow?’ and he was like yeah, go, so I went.” Michael says, grin appearing on his face.

“You really told Harry Styles not to expect you back because you needed me? Michael you’re fucking insane.” Calum laughs.

“No, I just really love you and need you in my life.” Michael says.

“Yeah yeah. Are you tired?”

“Fucking exhausted. I dunno if you’ve ever gotten dicked down, but it’s fucking tiring.” Michael says, yawning to make his point.

“No, believe me, I know.” Calum says, shuffling so they’re both laying down.

“Wait, who!?” Michael asks, pressing himself onto his elbows, hovering over Calum.

“Uh, Ash. Don’t look at me like that. You and Luke fucked around enough back in London.”

“Yeah but we didn’t _fuck_! Calum!” Michael whisper yells in excitement.

“Shut up! You got fucked by Harry!”

“Calum! Mate, Ash fucked you!”

“I know, I remember.” Calum said, pulling Michael down.

Michael giggles against his chest for a while before settling. He presses a gentle kiss to the area before murmuring his goodnights, waiting for Calum’s soft response.

Michael and Harry’s thing slowly dies off as tour progresses, but Michael isn’t too pent up over it. They both agreed it was just fucking around and nothing more. Plus, less time with Harry means more time with Calum, and Michael’s always down for that.

The tour eventually comes to a close, and then almost immediately, they’re on their first solo tour, and Michael is fucking ecstatic. They’re practically always living on the bus, which sucks just a little, but it also doesn’t because he finds himself slinking into Calum’s bunk more nights than he’d like to admit, and the two cuddle and watch Netflix, or whisper, or do whatever. Even though it’s cramped for two six foot boys, they don’t complain, because they love being in the presence of the other. Michael likes sleeping with Calum because his blankets are softer, and he lets Michael be little spoon, and it’s just so nice to sleep next to someone.

Sometimes after a show they’re both still a little jazzed from the adrenaline, so when Michael crawls into Calum’s bunk they talk for hours, and usually Ashton kicks them from his bunk below or Luke throws something. It’s fine. Occasionally, when Michael comes in, Calum is exhausted or already asleep, and when that happens he usually goes into his own bunk. He gets the whole not having enough sleep thing. It sucks.

While Michael is usually the bunk trespasser, sometimes it is Calum. Calum comes into Michael’s bunk after shows that really were amazing. He loves staying up and talking about the music, the fans, whatever. Michael loves how much Calum loves this, he loves the light in Calum’s eye, the expressive gestures of his hands.

They don’t always come into the other bunks. They both understand the need for privacy, or a night alone. They all do. On those nights, usually it’s silent, save for the low sound of music from someone’s earbuds. It’s nights like those where Michael bites his pillow to stay silent as he so very quietly tries to get himself off. He’s actually fairly good at it, thank you.

He’s on his back with the sheets draped lazily from his chest down, and his hand so gently wrapped around his cock. If it’s been a while, he’ll have a pillow over his face, but usually he can just choke the moans away or turn his head to bite into the pillow. His mind is filled with pretty boys touching him and making him feel good, and sometimes it’s Harry, but usually it’s just some random boy with nice hands and tattoos, and fuck, Michael thinks, that’s his type, he guesses.

Tonight is one of those nights. He can hear Calum’s sleep playlist he’s listened to a million times before when he can’t sleep and Calum isn’t in his bunk with him. He hears the even breathing of Ash and Luke and thinks that this is his moment. So, he begins touching his chest slowly, tracing his collarbones until his skin gets chilled with goosebumps. He moves down and pinches at his nipples, breath catching in his throat and back arching. Then, slowly, his hands creep down his soft tummy, and squeeze his hips roughly, before moving down past his cock and onto his thighs. His breath stutters as his thumb accidentally brushes his balls when he’s scratching at his thighs. He teases himself like that until he’s hard against his tummy, desperate for touch. Then, finally, he touches his cock. And his hips buck up immediately before he makes an effort to hold them down, since no one is actually there to do it for him. He slowly works his fist up and down, squeezing just right, just enough to leave him desperate for more. On the upstroke he flicks his thumb over the head, smears the precome around and then takes his hand off. He chokes back a whine and squeezes more lube onto his palm and goes back to touching himself. This time is infinitely better, and yes, this feels good. His mind begins wandering as he touches himself. He thinks of a pretty boy with nice hands, a few tattoos. He’s kissing Michael’s body so nicely, so gently, but Michael feels on fire. His gentle kisses are nothing compared to the hands holding his hips down into the mattress while the other one gets him ready to get fingered, then if he’s lucky, fucked.

He can hear the deep voice talking dirty to him, and he speeds up his hand over his own cock and arches his back, eyelids fluttering closed. The boy spreads his legs and gets between them, finger teasing Michael’s hole, and Michael’s legs instinctively shut at the thought. But the boy shoves them open again and kisses so gently at the muscle and, fuck, Michael finds himself much closer than he thought he was. He’s trying not to squirm too much, but it’s hard when a pretty boy is currently kissing your _asshole_ while you jerk off. When his mind wanders back to the fantasy, he notices the similar tattoos on pretty boy’s arms and chest, and pretty boy fucks in a second finger just as he makes the connection. The tan skin, the fluffy hair, the nice hands and tattoos and pink lips, and oh, fuck, _there_ , _Calum_ , and Michael is coming harder than he has in a while. He’s panting and letting out silent whimpers with every exhale.

As he finally settles back into reality, he exhales shakily and shoves a pillow into his face. _What the fuck was that_? Michael drifts off to sleep before he can ponder it more.

The next few times he gets off is filled with thoughts of Calum, and while he isn’t against it, he is _not_ a fan of it. Calum is his _friend._ He shouldn’t think of him like that.

But he does.

Boy does he.

Because he starts noticing Calum in real life. He notices how into playing bass he is, how into everything he is. He notices the muscles of Calum’s arms, and, honestly, he nearly whines when Calum comes out in tank tops because its _unfair_ how attractive he is. And then his hands, oh his hands. Michael thinks that he could fall in love with them. And his _thighs_ , fuck, Michael thinks about grinding against them more than he’d like to admit. All in all, Michael is going through it.

He’s not alone, though. Calum isn’t doing too swell either.

In fact, he has the same ritual as Michael. He waits for everyone to be asleep before touching himself. He knows Michael won’t be, so he waits until he hears _Friends_ begin in his headphones.

Then he starts.

Unlike Michael, he determined that Michael was the pretty boy in his dreams fairly early on. He’s become a pro at jerking off while thinking of him. So, he eagerly welcomes the thoughts of the paler boy on nights like that.

He imagines getting Michael ready for him. He loves the idea of Michael riding him. Calum inhales sharply at the image of him sliding down onto Calum’s cock, and his hand speeds up just a little. He imagines how desperate Michael would be, how needy and whiny he would be, and Calum arches his back and teases his thumb over the head just for a second. Michael’s on top of him, hands braced on Calum’s chest. He’s grinding in dirty little circles, whimpering because of the vice grip Calum has on his hips. He’d be so good, Calum thinks, such a good boy. And Michael whimpers, stopping his movements because Calum hit the spot, so he drives up into Michael, and Michael gasps and falls forward, burying his nose in Calum’s neck. It’s like he can actually feel that bit, since that’s Michael’s preferred way of snuggling. But, in the fantasy, Michael is biting Calum’s shoulder, whimpering swear words against the tattoos on his chest, nails biting moons into Calum’s biceps. Calum realizes how close he is, and he fucks up into his hand, quietly moaning, imagining its Michael. When he comes, he holds his breath, afraid to make noise.

And, just like Michael, Calum notices things about the boy as well. He notices the small swell of his tummy and how he desperately wants to kiss it and nuzzle into it. He notices that his arms don’t have nearly as much muscle as his own, which really gets to his head and makes him want to pin Michael down and fuck him into the mattress. He notices how much fluffier his hair has gotten, how badly he wants to pull it, and wonders if that’s a thing for Michael. His boy is just so precious and so fucking pretty that he nearly dies on stage every night because if he’s attractive on the bus after not showering for three days, he’s fucking _sinful_ on stage.

But as every pining goes, nothing happens. For a long while. And sexual tension arises, but neither boy make any effort to do anything.

Until one day, they’re on stage, and Michael looks so fucking hot. It’s during one of the songs when Michael nearly _moans_ his part, and Calum loses his entire fucking mind. Completely. So when the set is over, he does what any logical man would do, and follows Michael into the showers.

“Hey, great show! You did so-“

“What was _that_?” Calum interrupts, getting far too much into Michael’s personal bubble.

“What was what?”

“That…moan…thing. During Good Girls.”

“Oh. I dunno. Just kinda happened. Why?” Michael asks.

Calum steps closer. _Fuck it._

“Cause it was fucking hot, that’s why.” Calum says.

“O-oh. Was it?” Michael says, heartrate rising.

“Very.”

And just like that, the moment is over, because there’s a loud knocking at the door and it’s Ashton saying they need to go.

Michael scurries off and tries to get into jeans with his legs still wet and nearly leaves, but he stops and turns around.

“Come to my room tonight. We’re in a hotel.” he says, leaving the showers.

When they get to the hotel, their energy has depleted a lot. But, Calum follows Michael to his room. When they get inside, they both sit on opposite sides of the same bed.

“So,”

“About earlier-“

They look at each other and smile. Michael motions for Calum to continue.

“About earlier. I don’t know what came over me, but uh. Hey. Guess you know how I feel about you now.” Calum tries, laughing.

“Were you being for real?”

“Yeah, completely.”

“Well…then I think it’s fair for you to know that uh. I feel the same?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. And when you, like, cornered me, it super fucked me up cause I was like, oh god, it’s actually happening, don’t get hard, don’t get hard.”

Calum grins and raises his eyebrows.

“You were trying not to get hard? You didn’t do a great job from what I saw.” Calum teases, moving closer.

“It’s harder than it looks. You’re really hot.” He whines pathetically.

They both laugh. Michael situates himself so he’s facing Calum with one foot on his lap.

“Is this a good idea?”

“Probably not. But that didn’t stop me from making out with Luke, did it?” Michael jokes.

“Guess not. C’mere, you.” Calum says, and Michael smiles and moves forward some.

He leans in and immediately, Michael wraps his arms around his shoulders. They’re both smiling too hard to kiss properly, so Calum musters up a fake serious face and tells Michael to stop smiling. Which, naturally, causes them both to smile more.

But eventually, they realize how real this is, and manage to kiss. Michael thinks that _this_ is what kissing is supposed to feel like. Luke was great, Harry was amazing, but _Calum_. He’s the one Michael was meant to be kissing since the start. And just like with Luke, he wants more, but he doesn’t even think about swiping his tongue over Calum’s lip, he just takes it into his mouth gently. And if the small groan it produces is anything to go by, yes, 16 year old Michael, it does work the same on dudes. Then suddenly his tongue is tangling with Calum’s and oh _god,_ Michael is in _love_. He shuffles closer and he feels Calum’s hand on his ass and he can’t help the little whine he makes, because Calum pulls him so he’s straddling his lap and Michael’s mind is going a hundred miles a second.

Then Calum’s pulling away and Michael whines quietly and tries to chase his lips, but Calum rubs soothingly down his back and Michael backs off.

“How far are we taking this?” Calum asks.

_All the way_ , Michael thinks, but is interrupted by a yawn and the laughs from Calum and his own voices.

“I guess no further, apparently. But I really want to. Maybe tomorrow. Or later when we both wake up because of time zone shit.” Michael says, kissing Calum’s jaw and neck gently.

Calum nods, maneuvering them into laying down, gently taking off his and Michael’s jeans.

“Tomorrow, or later, it is. You gonna sleep?”

“Mmm,” Michael begins, already halfway there. “yeah. Sleep with me.” He finishes, cuddling his face into Calum’s neck, kissing gently, sleepily.

“I will. Night Mikey.”

“Night Cal. Love you.” Michael says, falling asleep, not thinking.

Calum’s heart swells.

“Night. Love you too.”

And later, if Michael wakes up hard and whiny against Calum, he had to fix it. Bad boyfriend material if he didn’t. So he’d gently coax Michael on top, and Michael would whimper because oh _god_ the _first_ thing they’re doing is the thing that gets him so hot. He’d gently rock down on to Calum’s thigh and just shake like a _leaf_ , and Calum’s hands would feel so good holding him down and then getting him to grind against his cock and oh _fuck,_ that’s _so much better_ than his thigh, Michael thinks. And he comes so soon, but it’s okay because Calum is soon to follow. They’d lay cuddled and giggly afterwards, and Michael speaks up.

“So, uh. Turns out I’m super fucking into cock.”

And Calum laughs deeply.

“Yeah. I couldn’t tell. What made you come to that conclusion babe?”

_Babe,_ oh _god_ , Michael thinks.

“Mm, you, mostly. Remember how you felt like you were flying whenever we did the monkeybars Cal?”

“Yeah, why?”

“’s kinda coming back. Kinda how I feel like now. Or when I’m with you. Feels like a freefall. But I know you’ll catch me.” Michael says, snuggling into Calum.

Calum’s heart melts, and he wraps an arm around Michael, pulling him in more.

“Always. I’ll always catch you.”

“Good. Same for you. Night, baby.” Michael yawns.

Calum kisses Michael’s hair, smiling.

“Night love. Get some rest.”


End file.
